going the wrong way
by timeturneruser
Summary: Harry isnt the boy who lived he grow up in a orphange and is very sly and quick
1. Chapter 1

Harry was on the train heading to Hogwarts he was glad to be going there because he lived in a magical orphanage he was hoping he could be adopted. But who would want a boy when Neville the boy who lived with his old grandmother could die any moment. He heard of the dark lord and the light he didn't know what side he wanted to join if he would join.

He heard the door open and in walked a beautiful young female with blonde hair she sat down " I am Blaise Zabani and you are."

Harry sighed " I am Harry Potter and if you are looking for the boy who lived he is down the hall if you are not you can stay."

She smiled and put her trunk up Harry helped her the door was left open and in hopped a toad and was under the seat. Neville came in " have you seen my toad he got away."

Harry looked at him " nope I have not seen him but I will tell you if I have." Neville nodded he walked out and shut the door. Blaise looked at him Harry got the toad out opened the window he looked at her she nodded he throw it out.

They both laughed the door opened again a bushy haired girl walked " have you seen a toad a boy named Neville seems to have lost his."

They looked at each other but Blaise bet him to it " you are the second person to come looking for it but it seems its lost in the wind." The girl sighed and left and shut the door they laughed again.

They finally arrived the arrogant looking Neville wasn't there he looked depressed he didn't care. They ended up in the boat with Neville he was leaving over the edge looking at something Harry rocked the boat a little and due to his chubbiness he fell in and the boats kept going. They smirked they looked back and Hagrid drag him into his boat.

They were waiting outside the great hall waiting to be sorted and he heard Malfoy and Weasley bickering. Harry walked up to them " Malfoy just give him a galleon and he may leave you alone."

Weasley went red people laughed and Malfoy smirked Ron turned towards him " yeah at least the reason I don't have money is because I have a family."

Harry rolled his eyes " is that supposed to mean something I don't care at least my parents are known to be heroes what is yours known as a baby factor."

People were laughing as McGonagall came back in and brought them in people were sorted and finally Neville got called up. He came in soaking wet McGonagall looked at him " what happened to you."

Neville turned around and scanned the crowd and spotted Harry and pointed at him " he pushed me in."

Everyone looked at Harry he shrugged " I did not I shifted my weight a little and it rocked the boat. If he wasn't busy looking for a mermaid girlfriend in the lake his great weight wouldn't have up heaved him into the lake."

The hall laughed Neville turned red with anger and sat and put the hat on his head and it shouted " Hufflepuff." they shouted he looked angry.

He sat at the table and finally Harry was called and he put the hat on it immediately called out " slytherin" he walked past McGonagall and brushed into her and he sat his table they greeted him with open arms.

The rest of the feast went in peace he was now in his dorm and Malfoy was getting ready and saw Harry playing with a second wand. " Harry why do you have two wands on you."

He tossed Draco the wand " you can have it I don't want it belongs to McGonagall." Draco smirked and called his eagle owl wrote a letter and sent it off.

He turned back to Harry " if you come across stuff like that be sure to give to me my dad will pay you for it."

Harry shrugged and got into bed he got up the next morning and sat with Blaise at breakfast he drank his coffee. He headed to class which was potions this was going to be fun Neville was asked a lot of Hard questions. Harry laughed at loud and Snape turned to him " I suppose you know the answers then Potter."

He smirked " if the Gryffindor's were not thinking of ways to be brave and get into reckless situations they would know the answers. Which are draught of living death, goat of a stomach and nothing it goes by aconite also."

Snape sneered " that is right 20 points to Slytherin and 20 points off Gryffindor for not studying." They read the instructions on to make it he saw Neville was doing well Harry pulled out his wand and aimed at the black board from under his desk. It changed the instructions just for the Gryffindor's and whole bunch of potions exploded on the side of the room.

The slytherin side laughed the class was dismissed Harry was just about to leave with Blaise " Potter a word."

He stopped and turned and faced Snape " mister Potter I saw what you did and I must say well done 50 points to Slytherin."

Harry smirked " I try my best sir and who sir you might want to bring up next class Neville's lost toad he seems upset by it."

Snape looked confused at him " He could just summon it back or if it was on the train they would have brought it here and gave it to him."

Harry laughed " lets just say a certain someone I will not name names may have found him and chucked him out the window."

Snape laughed " you really hate him don't you I know you rocked the boat on purpose that was well done."

He smiled " I noticed McGonagall was upset why is that Professor." He sighed and shock his head.

" yes she is on a tear she wont let anyone get rest until her wand is found." Snape mumbled something after that.

Harry smiled " well you didn't hear it from me but she wont be getting it back it is now the property of Draco's father." Snape looked gob smacked " like I now own Grangers Weasleys and Longbottom's wands." he pulled them out.

Snape grabbed them and snapped them and put them into a corrosive potion on his desk and he smiled. " Mr. Potter keep this up and you may become my favorite pupil."

Harry opened his back pack and handed him a lot of books and diary's " people really should watch there backpacks."

Snape throw the books in the Cauldron and locked the diary's up " it always good to have dirt on people."

Harry smiled and was ready to leave " here is a pass and see me later if you mange to get any more items."

Harry's rest of the day went smoothly and he walked into Snape's office and he emptied his back pack. He came up with homework assignments books some magical items and some potions. Snape took them and did what he could with them " Potter people are beginning to notice so lay low and just take Homework from now on."

Harry nodded " But I do have good news Granger, and Weasley wont be getting new wands for a while they cant get the money."

Harry smirked and left and went to dinner and went over to the Gryffindor table and found the two people missing there wands. He laid out a form in front of them " that form if you sign it means I will pay for your wand in return of a favor and it will be of my choosing and is legally binding."

They looked up at him Dumbledore couldn't do anything it was a business deal Snape walked in and saw what he was doing. They both needed a wand to pass and needed the money they both signed quickly he folded the documents up he handed the Galleons. " now I already know the favors I want from you."

They both nodded " Weasley I want for you in 3rd year to take divination and muggle studies as your course studies." He sighed and he nodded his head the deal was sealed he turned to Granger " I want us to always work on our homework together that way if you need my help you have and if I need your help I have it." She stood up and held out her hand he took it and shock it.

He went over to Slytherin and sat down he was on a roll but Granger followed him over " when do you to get together to do homework."

He hadn't thought of that " after dinner every night and we will go until its curfew or its done agreed." she shock her head. She was about to walk away " also he handed her a bunch of Galleons " go to a magical hair stylist and get your straightened for good and also get the teeth reduced and you will be very pretty."

She blushed and took the coins " what Favor do you want for these coins." He smiled she caught on quick.

He thought about it and answered " You sit next to me every class and you took the same course studies as me so that way we do the best in class."

She nodded her head " before I agree what courses do you plan on taking." he could see in her eyes she wanted to take them all.

" Runes and Math and independent study for care of magical creatures and muggle studies and the last two we can tutor each other."

She thought about it " but what about divination I want to at least see that class because it seems interesting."

He shock his head " it isn't the best place for two smart people you need to be open minded to understand or ready to make stuff up. The people who get the best grade is usually people who are seers."

She nodded her head and held out her hand he shock " I agree then I am done with dinner are you ready."

He stood up and grabbed a roll and finished it on the way out the door and they spent 2 hours on homework. They did way more then they needed to he escorted her back to the common room and hugged her good night and made his way back.

He entered Slytherin to be confronted by Draco and Snape " what do you thin you are doing hanging out with her." Draco asked.

He sighed " I want the best grades and she is the smartest witch here and plus if I can get to think the way I do maybe she wouldn't be as bad as the rest of them."

Snape agreed " very slytherin move earning those favors and I am sure Granger is the best choice to get good grades."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
